Broken
by Celestial Rage
Summary: Oneshot. When you reach a point where nothing seems right, what would you do to finally get free? M rating for the ending :D


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VIII's characters, locations, etc, etc. They're Squaresoft, Square-Enix or whatever they're called now, property._

**Broken**

By CelestialRage

A tear rolled down her cheek. She could taste the salty flavor when the tiny drop ended its journey on her soft lips. Her heart felt like a huge iron hand was squeezing the life out of it and she had to fight to let her lungs get the much needed life-sustaining air.

That was why she didn't do it.

Why she didn't let her feelings for someone show.

Why she was afraid to fall in love.

A soft, involuntary whimper escaped her lips as his words echoed through her mind again, haunting and tearing at her very soul. She shook her head, but to no avail... the torture didn't subside.

And she was sure, it never would.

She had earned the admiration of those around her. She was one to offer guidance, to lend a hand when someone needed it, to fight her way through life, to never give up no matter how hard the times were. Yeah, she was praised...

... However, she was hollow.

She knew when it came down to it, no one _really_ cared for her.

Her eyes felt puffy and she was sure they were as red as Ifrit's fiery mane. Her right hand traveled to her face, its back wiping the flow, but far from stopping it. She sniffed and glanced at the horizon once more. The sky's warm oranges and red colors mixing as the dying sun continued its journey to kiss the warm, deep ocean below.

A shiver ran down her spine as her gaze shifted to the furious waves almost 20 meters below from where her naked feet stood. The roaring of the ocean combined with the song of a passing seagull, merging into a brief and strange kind of lullaby that warmed her aching heart slightly.

How she wished she was free!

Free from pain, sorrow and cold...

... From him and all the memories that threatened to tear her sanity apart.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried to erase them all. His handsome face. The sound of his deep, calm voice calling out her name. The natural and intriguing spicy scent she could percibe whenever he was near. His eyes...

Hyne, how she wished she could forget his eyes and the emotions they showed!

Especially when he gazed at _her_...

_She_ was the cause of her heartache, for _She_ was the one who had gained his heart, who got him to finally open up. The only one able to make him smile.

Another tear ran down the porcelain skin as she let out a faint sigh. His smile... it lightened his face as Bahamuth's Mega Flare would do the starless sky. Whenever his normally stoic features showed the tiniest hint of content, her heart would melt down. But it was always accompanied by the ache of knowing his beautiful smile was not her doing... but _hers._

She snorted, a realization suddenly hitting her. It had been long since she stopped calling _her_ by name, now _She_ was more like a presence to her. _She_ seemed to be everywhere, _her_ image haunting her every step as she walked through Garden's grounds. The facility was huge, but somehow she always managed to run into _her_ or something that would eventually return _her_ image to her brain.

It was so frustrating!

The worst was when _She_ was with him. Then she would be confronted with her worst fear, yet a terrible nightmare come true:

_They._

Bile rose to her mouth as an image of him holding _her_ tightly played for her mind's eye. How did _They_ come to pass? It was so quick, she thought it wouldn't last...

... But life had proved her wrong again.

_They_ were stronger than ever, and she – as everybody else around – could see _They_ were happy...

... And she was broken.

The flow of tears increased as she looked at the now darkening sky, the last rays of light hiding beneath the horizon. The first stars grazed the blue-grey velvety evening and she felt her heartbeat in the back of her throat as she stared at the colors.

Blue-grey... just like those amazing eyes of his.

The corners of her lips curled up slightly as an idea suddenly flashed through her mind. Her delicate feet stepped lightly through the hard, sharp rocks until her back was facing the roaring ocean several meters below. Lifting her head, she settled her eyes on the sky again, basking in the warm feeling the intensifying colors triggered in her heart.

She'll keep focused on the blue-grey...

... She'll keep focused on his eyes.

That way she'd at least have something that was remotely related to him to accompany her. She'd read somewhere that the last things you gaze at are printed inside your pupils, so she'll keep focused.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned backwards, her arms lifting at her sides as she finally let go.

The wind caught her hair and end of her white dress, while the sound of the crashing waves drew closer with every brief breath she took. But she paid them no heed, her mind only registering the stormy sky...

... A squall was nearing.

_Squall..._

Her smile grew wider as the salty ocean's scent filled her nose, the infinite presence of the approaching storm around her making her heart warm up.

Finally, freedom and peace were at hand.

ooo ooo ooo O ooo ooo ooo

_Author's note:_

_Okay, this story is quite angsty... but I hope you enjoyed it._

_The issue of who the character is... is going to remain a mistery :D_

_Before I get any explosive e-mails and PMs I'm already working on the next chap of Unexpected Destiny, kay? I've not forgotten and it's almost finished.. I promise to update it tomorrow afternoon! My Beta has already reviewed half of it (thanks :D) and as I'm updating this work I'm giving it the final touches._

_Anyway, thanks for your support and don't forget that all comments are always welcome :D_

_Lots of hugs,_

_Celestial Rage_


End file.
